Aquella propuesta de amor
by Kathe Su
Summary: Si tus sentimiento por mi siguen siendo los mismo, déjame tener el honor de llamarte mi esposa" soltó su cintura colocando su rodilla izquierda en el césped y sacando aquella cajita aterciopelada de su bolsillo derecho


**LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO REFERENTE A CORAZÓN DE MELÓN ES PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO Y BEEMOOV LA HISTORIA ES MIA**  
><em>One-shot de san valentin dedicado a mi mejor amiga Danielle Morgenstern espero te guste querida amiga que te lo mereces felicidad con aquel pelirrojo al que tanto amas y si no lo puedes tener en la vida real yo por el poder que me ha concedido fanfiction te declaro esposa y dueña absoluta de Castiel por los siglos de los siglos amen<em>  
><strong>NO PLAGIO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI COMPLETA AUTORIA<strong>  
><em>*créditos a google por la información referente a las rosas*<em>

* * *

><p>Una rosa con una pequeña nota atada a su tallo fue lo que encontró al entrar al aula B, el lugar estaba vacío sin rastro de alguna persona en las cercanías; No podría estar equivocada aquel pequeño detalle estaba justo en su pupitre llamando acercarse y descubrir que escondía tan hermosa flor<p>

_**Viernes 14 de febrero 8:30 Pm bistro italiano Saint**_** Amour**

Aquello la sorprendió una reservacion en el restauran mas elegante de Paris  
>Pero la duda continuaba quien seria el propietario de aquella invitación dirigida expresamente a ella no lo sabia y la curiosidad la mataba<br>No tenia un plan en si solo... algo le decía que su asistencia a dicho lugar era una obligación que debía acatarse al pie de la letra  
>Suspiro para si tomando asiento en aquel lugar y jugueteando con la hermosa rosa era de un rojo semejante a la pasion y su tallo tan verde con tanta vida, sus pétalos eran tersos, tan suaves que urgian a no separase de ellos pero aquellas espinas en la parte inferior eran un recuerdo de que esa belleza producía un terrible dolor<br>Llamo a su mejor amiga ese mismo dia 2 horas antes del supuesto encuentro, como fue de esperarse la joven de cabello plateado y arrebatadora sonrisa llegaría a su departamento dando brincos de alegría y con exageración abrazándola, extendiendo un hermoso vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo abajo de la cintura y con un escote neutral el perfecto outfit para la ocasión  
>Ese admirador secreto como le llamaba Rosalya debía ser un loco enamorado el significado de aquella rosa que aun en un florero continuaba con vida, debia asemejar la pasión que aquel presunto extraño le profesaba a la jovencita<br>Rosalya le había explicado que aquella flor tenia un significado especial y mas en los pensamientos y sentimientos que evocaba tales como: la pasión, el amor, el respeto y la admiración  
>Debia ser según Rosalya una persona que en verdad la quisiese la joven tenia cierta reticencia a ir puesto que era de un completo extraño aquella invitación, pero su amiga con una sonrisa de descaro como si se imaginase de quien se tratara la persuadió de ir al encuentro de su príncipe rojo según le dijo<br>Y aun después de llegar a dicho lugar seguia sin poder imaginarse de quien se trataba  
>Entro al pequeño restaurante entregando aquella reservacion y fue guiada por un hombre a la parte exterior del lugar donde bajo el cielo estrellado y en medio de aquel hermoso jardín, se alzaba aquella mesa y sentado en el lado derecho una figura esperaba su llegada<br>Trago en seco y respirando en un intento de tranquilizarse se aproximo. Un ramo gigante de hermosas rosas blancas fue lo que aquel chico le entrego a la joven cuando esta caminaba hacia su mesa  
>"Castiel" exclamaría exaltada antes su presencia y tan majestuoso regalo, el sonreía con descaro tan arrebatador como la primera vez que lo conoció se aproximaron a cada paso a punto de tocar sus manos ella se alejo, el pelirrojo la miro preocupado el vestía de acuerdo a la ocasión un esmoquin que con seguridad fuese rentado de un color gris al igual que sus ojos y su cabello atado en una improvisada cola de caballo.<br>Charlotte aquella castaña de ojos rojizos tomo asiento en la mesa aun sin tocar las rosas que aquel hombre enamorado ofreció, estaba en shock no entendía porque ese hombre estaba ahi y fue precisamente el quien dejara esa nota "Crei que estabas de gira con tu grupo" musitó con amargura recordando su separación cuando el le informo de tan emocionantes noticias en las cuales, un productor bastante reconocido le había propuesto lanzarlo al estrellato y el pese a sus dudas al final habia terminado por ser convencido creyendo que tenia todo el apoyo de aquella joven  
>Mas el punto de vista de Charlotte fue diferente, si lo apoyo en todas sus elecciones pero el sentimiento de ser abandonada nunca se fue, al acompañarlo esa tarde al aeropuerto y verlo partir con el unico recuerdo de un beso<br>"He vuelto por ti" se limito a responder aun sonriendo era dichoso y al fin tendría un futuro que ofrecerle a su Lottie no seria solo un joven enamorado sin nada  
>Ella sonrió con amargura ante la contestación deseaba creerle y pensar que eran aquellos adolescentes que se conocieron en aquel instituto pero... no era así habían crecido y cada uno tomaba su rumbo, la universidad fue el de Charlotte y el estrellato el de Castiel<br>"No hay futuro Cast somos diferentes, las circunstancias de nuestro encuentro no son las mejores... es mejor que yo me retire no volveré a ser una piedra en tu camino, no debes sentirte obligado a nada conmigo hace ya 1 año que nos separamos" completo para acto seguido levantarse de aquella mesa sonreír y al final darle la espalda al pelirrojo  
>Sabiendo como era de insistente Castiel su movimiento seria predecible, camino con seguridad hacia ella y tomándola detras de la cintura la abrazo recargando su mentón en su hombro desnudo<br>"No pienso dejarte partir eres mia, lo fuiste en el pasado y siempre lo seras" beso con ternura su mejilla "Prometí volver por ti ¡No porque me sintiera obligado! Si no porque en verdad te amo y atesore todo ese tiempo rememorando nuestra vida juntos, solo una palabra tuya callara lo que en verdad siento por ti, una sola insinuación y yo dejare irte de mi lado pero... Si tus sentimiento por mi siguen siendo los mismo déjame tener el honor de llamarte mi esposa" soltó su cintura colocando su rodilla izquierda en el césped y sacando aquella cajita aterciopelada de su bolsillo derecho  
>Charlotte se giro sorprendida con lagrimas en los ojos y sonriendo como nunca lo había hecho, deslumbrando con su belleza Castiel que mirándola embobado continuaba<br>" Te ame en el pasado y siempre lo haré" eso le basto a el joven para tomar la mano derecha de Charlotte y con un anillo en su dedo anular derecho, reclamarla como su prometida, su futura esposa entregándole aquel ramo de rosas blancas que reposaban en la mesa

Sin duda el significado que aguardaba tal acción era el que Castiel deseaba "Un futuro solido, juntos, un amor puro y feliz para toda la vida"

* * *

><p>¿Review?<p> 


End file.
